


The Mysteries of Life

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scientists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Summary: Sorry, this is getting out late.  I was feeling unwell yesterday so days 9 and 10 are both going to be posted today.As always feedback and comments welcome.
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Kudos: 1





	The Mysteries of Life

"Will you look at this, Kite?" Kite hustled over, curiosity aroused by that note of wonder in Astral's voice.

"What is it?" He asked, as Astral stepped back from the microscope. In response, Kite took a look himself through the microscope's lens.

"That cell is behaving counter to our predictions for this experiment." Astral said. "That may disprove our hypothesis."

Kite came away smiling. "At least that'll be interesting, won't it, Astral?"

Astral blinked in surprise before smiling. "Indeed.

_ "Astral? That's an odd name." _

_ "It's the one my parents gave me." Astral replied. "They were astronomers, and they named me after the mysteries of the universe." _

_ "Then why are you in biology?" Astral paused at Kite's question before meeting his eyes. _

_ "Because I find the mysteries of life to be far more interesting." _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is getting out late. I was feeling unwell yesterday so days 9 and 10 are both going to be posted today.
> 
> As always feedback and comments welcome.


End file.
